1868 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Frederick James Furnivall founds the Chaucer Society Works published Canada * James Anderson. Sawney's Letters, or Cariboo Rhymes.Carole Gerson and Gwendolyn Davies, ed. ''Canadian Poetry from the Beginnings Through the First World War. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart NCL, 1994.'' * Charles Mair, Dreamland and Other Poems, CanadaKeith, W.J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 United Kingdom * William Barnes, ''Poems of Rural Life in Common English''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Browning: ** Poetical Works, six volumes ** The Ring and the Book, Volumes 1 and 2 this year; a total of 12 books and over 21,000 lines published this year and in 1869 * George Eliot (pen name of Mary Ann Evans), The Spanish Gypsy * William Morris, The Earthly Paradise, Parts 1 and 2 (Part 3 1869 dated 1870, Part 4 1870; complete work in 10 volumes 1872) * Richard Lewis Nettleship, City of Pygmies (in Greek) (awarded Gaisford Prize for Greek Verse, 1868) * Menella Bute Smedley and Fanny Hart, published anonymously "By two friends", Poems Written for a Child * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Siena United States * Benjamin Paul Blood, The Colonnades''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Phoebe Cary, Poems of Faith, Hope, and Love * Adah Isaacs Menken, Infelicia * Joaquin Miller, Specimens * John Rollin Ridge, Poems * Edward Rowland Sill, The Hermitage and Other Poems * William Wetmore Story, Graffiti d'Italia Other languages France * Charles Baudelaire, Curiosités esthétiques, posthumously published. * Comte de Lautréamont, pen name of Isidore Lucien Ducasse, first "chant" of Les Chants de Maldoror, a set of prose poems full of Gothic horror (reprinted in a book of miscellaneous poems, Parfums de l'áme 1869; first published in full in 1874); France"Jean Lemaire de Belges" article, p 453, in France, Peter, editor, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, New York: Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-866125-8 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 10 – Ozaki Kōyō 尾崎 紅葉, pen name of Ozaki Tokutaro 尾崎 徳太郎 (died 1903), novelist, essayist and haiku poet (surname: Ozaki) * May 14 – Mary Eliza Fullerton (died 1946), Australian * August 6 - Paul Claudel (died 1955), French * August 23 – Edgar Lee Masters (died 1950), American * December 29 – Kitamura Tokoku 北村透谷, pen-name of Kitamura Montaro (died 1894), Japanese, late Meiji period poet, essayist and a founder of the modern Japanese romantic literary movement (surname: Kitamura) ;Also: ** Robert Crawford (Australian poet) (died 1930), Australian ** K. C. Kesava Pillai (died 1914), Indian, Malayalam-language musician and poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 **Ahmed Shawqi أحمد شوقي (died 1932), Egyptian poet and playwright Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 26 – James Lionel Michael (born 1824), Australian * June 10 – Charles Harpur (born 1813), Australian * August 10 – Adah Isaacs Menken (born 1835), American actress, painter and poet * October 13 – Tachibana Akemi, 橘曙覧 (born 1812), Japanese poet and classical scholar (surname: Tachibana) See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry